This study has closed due to completion of patient accrual nationwide. The results demonstrated a strong trend, without reaching statistical significance, for the drug reducing the duration of a sickle cell crisis. Toxicity from the drug was mild. The study was a randomized, double blind, placebo controlled trial of the use of Flocer for the treatment of sickle cell crisis.